projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
CHAINSAW DUEL ¦ Resident Evil 7 4
Jared has a chainsaw duel, and wants to stab grandma! Synopsis Jared has played this a few times, but died so many times that he skipped a lot of the footage of him failing. He finds a dude as he enters, and Jared shoots him. Jared has to make sure to not waste his bullets, but misses a lot. Jared finds another guy in a morgue, and Jared dies unexpectedly. Jared expects people will tell him that he is bad at video games. Jared can't even see what he is doing as he is attacked, and decides to give up and wait for the monster to kill him. Jared comments that guarding doesn't do a lot to help. Jared has not made it to the dissection room itself yet. Jared gets to the scoripion key. Jared is ready for another guy that shows up. Jared makes it to the room where there are a lot of dudes to deal with. The guy walks away, but sometimes he comes back. Jared can hear goopy noises around him, but can't hear any walking around. Another guy appears from under a bath. Jared can't turn around to deal with the original monster again. Jared blows through a lot of bullets, and gets attacked by a monster, and can't see. He misses a lot, and begs for the creature to die. Jared moves on, and doesn't expect to see three more enemies in this room. He reaches a door he can't open. He finally does, and it takes a long time to close the door. The man from earlier reappears and takes the dog head. This is the farthest Jared has made it. Jared expects that he will need to fight the man to take the dog head back. Jared hopes that the deputy doesn't come alive, and Jared is sure that he will come alive. Jared is surprised when he earns a trophy. Jared finds the dog head being left nearby. He finds some goat butter. Jared guesses what will happen when he takes the dog head. He was correct as the man appears and knocks him down. Jared tries to jog away from the man, commenting on how bad of a fight this looks. They both fight with chainsaws - Jared's chainsaw isn't as cool. Jared is attacked and has to heal himself. Jared chainsaws the man. Jared complains after he was killed after sparks came out of the guy's back. He thought he was doing well. Jared heals himself before going into the fight. Jared can't move well. Jared does his best to shoot the guy. They both get their chainsaws and fight again. Jared begins to make chainsaw noises. Jared misses an opportunity, and thinks he will die as he tries to get away. The man doesn't even react to being attacked! Jared kills the man, and Ethan earns himself a catchphrase! Jared walks his way back through where he came from to go back upstairs. He can hear goopy noises and avoids them. He can hear someone singing. He sees grandma at the top of the stairs. Jared predicts that she will be the big bad. Jared saves the game. He finds bullets after picking a drawer. The game won't let Jared stab the grandma! Jared predicts that the clock pendulum will be a part of the puzzle. Jared finds a scorpion door as he ends the episode. Category:Resident Evil 7 Category:Videos